


[Fanart] Because nothing good ever happens to Derek Hale

by oldmanrenkas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/oldmanrenkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Grimm's little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Because nothing good ever happens to Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/gifts).



> My ultimate goal is to get kicked out of the fandom. Based on this [awesome fic](http://coyotequeens.tumblr.com/post/50315319633/2amsugarrush-2amsugarrush-cuddling-with-dead) by [Grimm](http://grimm-times.tumblr.com/) :)

  


**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lurk around everywhere. Feel free to add me if you want!  
> [Twitter](http://renqa.tumblr.com/twitter) | [Tumblr](http://renqa.tumblr.com/tw)


End file.
